


драбблы

by cardamon



Series: в этом мире нет безопасных мест [1]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardamon/pseuds/cardamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>бета - daana</p>
    </blockquote>





	драбблы

**Author's Note:**

> бета - daana

Враг моего врага

Когда Когами возвращается в лагерь, то находит в нем только призраков. Люди ушли недавно — забытый на столе кусок хлеба еще не покрылся плесенью, не зацвела вода в пластиковом баке, дожди не смыли с каменных плит следы колес и бензиновую вонь. На ступеньках перекатывается пустой баллончик от репеллента. Когами быстро проходит по галерее, под слепыми взглядами будд — голова у него кружится, и нужно лечь, но сначала — проверить, на месте ли захоронка с оружием, коммуникатором и деньгами. Никаких определенных планов у него нет — почти как тогда, когда он покидал Японию, — есть неудержимое стремление двигаться дальше, неважно, в пространстве или в воображении.

Воображение подсказывает ему, что ничего не закончилось. Оно же его и обманывает, населяя галерею тенями и шорохами. Еще на полпути к комнате Когами начинает тревожиться — в голову лезут мысли о возможной засаде и о том, в какую игру его втянули, дав возможность сбежать, инстинкт подсказывает, что в паззле не хватает деталей, но мысли путаются, каменные головы будд вспухают алым туманом, а собственная тень вытягивается, наполняется плотью и обретает формы.  
“У меня жар”, — думает Когами и не удивляется, увидев Вонга.  
Вонг сидит на ящике от патронов и медленно листает маленькую красную книжку. Такие видения — признак неуверенности, сказал бы Макисима. “Ты как пес, который хочет услышать, что поступает правильно. Говорят, мертвые знают все. Говорят, Сивилла знает все. Стоило ли менять одно на другое?” — в этом месте он улыбнулся бы ничего не значащей улыбкой.  
Вонг не улыбается. И молчит, лениво скользя взглядом по строкам.  
За окном, затянутым москитной сеткой, начинает накрапывать дождь. Вонг поднимает голову и говорит:  
— Вот ты и пришел, Когами Синья.  
Когами решает, что на Вонга можно не обращать внимания. Тело болит, когда он наклоняется, чтобы подцепить ножом каменную плитку, и на мертвых сразу становится наплевать.  
— Не трудись, я уже все вытащил. — Вонг захлопывает книжку.  
Когами слышит этот звук, слышит шорох и скрип плотно уложенных коробок, и думает — сейчас Вонг что-нибудь процитирует, что-нибудь о бумажных тиграх и ядовитых травах. О бумажных тиграх, пожирающих ядовитые травы. О ядовитых травах, из которых сделали бумагу для тигров.  
— Держи стимулятор. — Упаковка с ампулой падает на пол, и Когами, не желая того, оборачивается.  
— Было бы проще, если бы ты согласился сразу, еще у Десмонда, — говорит Вонг. — Но и так сойдет.  
Вслед за ампулой он бросает Когами шприц. Расстегнутый рукав комбинезона задирается, обнажая кожу — на ней видны воспаленные точки, как от комариных укусов или сделанных второпях, дрожащей рукой, уколов стимулятора.  
Двойник был не только у Хана, понимает Когами.  
Он берет ампулу — потому что, что бы он сейчас ни решил, силы ему пригодятся, и разрывает упаковку.  
— Тебя все равно уничтожат.  
— Если я высунусь прямо сейчас — конечно, но через месяц до меня никому не будет никакого дела. Твои люди в безопасном месте. — Вонг улыбается. — Они ждут тебя. Ждут, что ты продолжишь показывать им, как справиться с Сивиллой.  
— Что я продолжу отвлекать внимание, — кивает Когами. — А сейчас ты должен сказать что-нибудь о союзе с врагом твоего врага. Что-нибудь процитировать — чтобы звучало убедительнее.  
Вонг ждет, пока Когами закончит вводить стимулятор, и только после этого ставит на стол стаканы. Бутылка, которую он достает, выглядит знакомо — но глупо было бы осуждать Вонга за то, что тот нашел не только захоронку, но и контрабандный виски.  
— Я знаю только одну убедительную вещь — оружие. Его у тебя будет достаточно, — говорит Вонг, наполняя стаканы, и Когами пьет, сначала пытаясь вспомнить, чьи это слова, а потом — прикидывая, что ему нужно для следующей операции.

Маленький город

В тот день Когами ждал Вонга в лавке старого Сунана, в задней комнате. Торговал Сунген чем придется, и покупатели у него тоже были разные — некоторые из них казались Когами такими же незаинтересованными в просроченных консервах и грубо вырезанных из дерева обезьянках, как и он сам, и так же настороженно поглядывали по сторонам. Из-за начавшегося сразу после полудня дождя быстро стемнело, по улице неслись потоки грязной воды, и не верилось, что кто-то решится вступить в эту реку - но, выглянув в окно, Когами увидел рикшу, бегущего по невидимым под водой камням.  
В коляске, под обвисшим полосатым зонтиком, сидел Вонг.  
Когами смотрел, как он выбирается из коляски и поднимается на невысокое крыльцо, и думал — что на этот раз?  
— Это совсем маленький город, — сказал Вонг, выводя на экран коммуникатора карту. — Раньше ты и не подумал бы, что бывают такие маленькие города.  
— Дорога хорошая, — отметил Когами, ткнув пальцем в голограмму и увеличивая картинку так, чтобы рассмотреть детали.  
— Дорогу построили японцы. Почти все, что есть в Лойко ценного, построили японцы. Кроме храмов и урана. Но месторождение тоже забрали себе японцы. Местные не возражали — пока не пошли слухи, что японцы собираются выпить их души. Они не очень-то образованные, эти люди.  
— Слухи — твоя работа?  
— Сивилла никогда не станет буддой. Чтобы понять это, не нужно образование. Рабочие боятся. Скоро страх заставит их действовать.  
— Как действовать? И когда? — Когами вывел над экраном следующую голограмму.  
— Через две недели в Лойсо начнутся волнения. — Намек на шутливость полностью исчез из голоса Вонга — теперь он говорил сухо и четко, как будто отдавал приказ. — Охрана рудника отвлечется — и твои люди займут город. Если мы будем контролировать рудник — значит, мы будем контролировать всю провинцию.  
— Могу поспорить, у тебя и покупатели на уран есть. — Когами начал медленно сворачивать открытые окна, одно за другим.  
Повисшие над столом голограммы таяли, и за ними все четче проглядывало лицо Вонга. Сквозь последнюю карту можно было разглядеть даже прилипшую к лбу мокрую прядь.  
— Но захватить город все равно будет нелегко. — Когами провел пальцем по линии, обозначавшей дорогу. Ломаная черта шла от левого глаза Вонга по щеке к губам и там пересекала тонкую извилистую нитку реки. — Здесь мост? Хорошо бы его взорвать, только как подобраться…  
— Разбомбить с воздуха.  
— У меня нет хороших пилотов.  
Вонг протянул руку и убрал последнюю карту.  
— Ошибаешься, — сказал он, глядя Когами в глаза, — есть.

Допрос

Охранник был с внешнего периметра и знать ничего не знал — так он говорил сначала, и еще говорил, чтобы отпустили, им же самим хуже будет. А потом начал говорить о другом — сколько где людей, где задействованы дроны, где размещены датчики. Чтобы отпустили — тоже говорил, но уже не угрожал. Процедив несколько слов, он стискивал зубы — как будто это могло помочь.  
Когами смотрел, не отворачиваясь. На Вонга он тоже не оглядывался, незачем было. Тот сидел на подножке дрона, в стороне, и Когами все время хотелось подойти, но тут лежал этот охранник, и нужно было запоминать каждое слово, вслушиваться в булькающий хрип — вдруг это что-то важное, что-то такое, что позволит уменьшить риск еще для нескольких бойцов, или, может, для тех людей из города, которые, испугавшись слухов, пойдут на площадь. И нужно было следить за Паком — тот иногда увлекался, и раскаленный кончик его ножа погружался слишком глубоко, а ведь другого удачного случая и другого охранника может не быть, но подойти к Вонгу тоже было нужно, хотя бы для того, чтобы спросить — а что дальше? Что мы сделаем, когда возьмем этот район под контроль и получим за уран еще партию дронов?  
Охранник опять заговорил, выплевывая слова вместе с кровью. Все это будет продолжаться еще долго, подумал Когами, может, до самой ночи. Или дольше. К Вонгу он так и не обернулся, но тот подошел, встал рядом, взял у Когами сигарету и закурил. Просто стоял и курил, пока все это продолжалось.

 


End file.
